I Just Want to Cry
I Just Want to Cry is the ninth episode of SRorgs: Japan. Story Previously on... SURVIVOR The Brains were on the bottom after Maxis flipped. Sofi won immunity again and became a growing target. Maxis and Boar, however, decided to shake things up when they noticed Boba was calling the shots. and Boba was voted out in a huge blindside. Eight are left! Who will be voted out tonight? Night 24 Following the vote, Jacob is excited but wondering how to move forward. Ray, meanwhile, is more sure of their plans after being blindsided at the last vote. Ray proceeds to air their grievances in public against Jacob. But what is an emotional battle for Ray is more than it seems for Jacob. Meanwhile, Maxis is just confused. Day 25 The hosts announce the Survivor auction, and immediately everyone is looking for how to get a leg up in the game. Among some covered items, particular items of note are a list of advantages still in play, raffle tickets for three Hidden Immunity Idol clues, a steak dinner which gives an advantage for the next challenge, and a jar of snacks that can be used as an advantage spread out over the next three challenges. At the Auction, Dan, Alex, and Ray go for idol clues, but only Alex and Ray win. Boar secretly wins a Score Swap and Ray secretly wins a Save a Vote, which lets her not vote at one tribal and then have an extra vote at a later tribal. Sofi wins the list of advantages, TJ wins the steak dinner, and Jacob wins the jar of snacks. Alex also buys himself out of winning the next immunity challenge. Day 26 In the morning, Alex and Ray find their idol clues waiting for them in their bags. Ray searches alone, but Alex, struggling to understand the clue, quickly shares with Jacob and Sofi. Immediately, Jacob figures it out. Not wanting to ruin his trust with Maxis and Boar but not wanting them to find the idol, Alex tells them about the clue after he knows Jacob has secured the idol. Maxis struggles to figure it out at all. Eventually, Maxis is able to find the spot where the idol used to be. Ray and Boar also find the spot where the idol used to be, but they are too late. This leads Ray to realize they need to win immunity. Day 27 The tribe heads to their next immunity challenge, which is revealed to be Touchy Subjects. Notable answers include TJ and Dan being named biggest goats, Maxis getting a lot of negative attention, and Sofi being named most likely to win, brainiest, brawniest, and most beautiful. With the help of TJ's advantage, TJ and Ray tie and BOTH win immunity. Dan is not happy about the answers. However, TJ feels that his and Dan's goat status actually plays to their advantage. Boar immediately decides to flip on the Brains this tribal. Sofi, however, knows about some advantages that could change the vote up thanks to the Auction, so she tells her allies. This causes Jacob to have a realization. Sofi, meanwhile, worrying about a tie, tries to flip TJ in exchange for the information she got at the auction. TJ eats this up with no intention to flip. Realizing Ray's advantage could end his game, TJ decides to convince them not to play it. Meanwhile, Jacob is unsure whether or not playing his idol is the right move, and if so, who to play it on. At tribal council, Jacob plays his idol on himself, but receives no votes. Ray does vote, and it is a 4-4 tie between Sofi and Boar. At the revote, Maxis, still afraid of going to rocks, flips yet again, sending Sofi home in a 4-2 vote. Tribal Council Revote